


A Pertinent Reminder 相关纪念

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 冷静点Erik, 康复, 黑帮背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候很容易忘记，和Erik的黑帮生意扯上关系不仅仅只有美好的约会和在游艇上做爱而已。只需要几颗子弹，就能提醒Charles回到现实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pertinent Reminder 相关纪念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pertinent Reminder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648985) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 感谢IKE 和PAN大大给我们带来如此美妙的一个系列，期待更多新作！

星期一结束于一颗子弹，和一张要么需要干洗八次要么只能完全丢掉的浸满鲜血的地毯。Erik平静地环视着他被毁坏的办公室，注意到翻倒的座椅，划伤的桌子，打碎的酒杯里滴下酒液在地板上积成一滩。他的手在流血，玻璃碎片嵌进了掌心。他最喜欢的一条领带上染了血。真是该死的一团糟。

 

Azazel随着一阵青烟重新出现在办公室里。“Sir.”

“消息传达了？”

“明确传达。”

“很好。”他希望Azazel把尸体钉在了Guerrero前门的铁栅栏上。这种警告可很难被理解错误，而很明显那个白痴需要这么明显的警告。派来一个杀手——那个男人开始变得嚣张起来。

 

“他是怎么带武器进来的？”Azazel问，皱起眉头。他的尾巴十分焦虑地前后拍打着。如果说这个俄国人有什么痛恨的事情的话，那就是自己没有称职地工作，这也是Erik欣赏他的一点。正是Erik所需要的。

 

“他没带武器，”Erik告诉他，指了指原本是一满杯酒而此刻变成了桌角的一堆碎片。“假装失手摔坏了酒杯，然后在低头清理的时候捡起了一块玻璃。是个好计谋；我根本没有看见他把玻璃藏在手心直到他向我冲过来。”

 

Azazel低声咒骂了一句什么，盯着Erik的手。“让我检查一下。”

Erik伸出流血的手掌，在Azazel取出嵌在皮肤里面的碎片同时考虑着接下来的计划。他不能轻易放过这种挑衅。Guerrero多年来是一个可忍受的邻居，但最近开始变得大胆起来，大胆到能惹怒到他。Guerrero的地盘并没有扩大——Erik十分确定——但问题是他的力量如今变得强大了不少，在Erik刚刚掌权的时候，他们曾经定下一个“你不犯我我不犯你”的严格规则。但如今在Erik的领地边缘经常出现一些可疑的冲突，还不足以动摇他的权威但足以引起Erik的重视。Guerrero在测试Brotherhood，以及Erik的决心。

 

而Erik讨厌被测试。

 

“我需要打电话给Charles，”他说，扫视着被毁掉的办公室寻找他的手机。“我想要见他。”

“这是个好主意吗？”Azazel的语气好像在说， _这可能会有危险，毕竟有个人刚刚想要杀了你。_

 

Erik好奇如果你和一个telepathy在一起足够久的话，是不是也具有了一些读心的能力。有时候他感觉自己几乎能听到别人的想法，就像听见Charles在他脑海中说话一般清晰。

“Guerrero在这次之后不会立刻开始下一次行动，”Erik回答。他想要补充的一点是，从没有人敢如此深入地侵犯他私人的领地——但好吧。明显这并不是重点。

 

重点是这次攻击的 _大胆性_ 。Erik绝不会允许自己因为发生这样的事而勃然大怒。愤怒会影响他的正常思考。

 

“我会多带些保镖，”他继续说，主要是为了安抚Azazel。“而且我们不会走太远。”

Azazel片刻之后点了点头。“那让我先帮你包扎一下。不想让你的 _小美人_ 沾上血吧，不是吗。”

Erik爆发出一阵大笑，“我会告诉Charles你这么叫他。”

“求求你，”Azazel装模作样地说，“我可不想死。”

 

**

 

Charles到了，像往常一样，伴随着欢乐的号角声。Erik从三条街之外就感觉到他的到来，因为他手腕上戴着的细手环就像是闪耀的信号灯一般，让世界上其余的一切都显得黯然失色。Erik在他们成为情人之前就给了他这个手环。他告诉Charles这样能让Erik从人群中迅速找到他，而那只是一部分事实。另一部分是，Erik喜欢看到Charles身上有着来自他的金属，喜欢Charles每时每刻都戴着Erik特意为他制作的东西。他对那件银质手环的每一寸都十分了解。他知道它贴在Charles温热肌肤上的触感。

 

咖啡馆的大门打开了，Charles走廊进来，神色匆匆。他今天没有穿一贯的羊毛衫；而是穿着一条牛仔裤和一件T恤，好像说着“有丝分裂——请大家集中注意力”。Erik挑起了眉毛，看着Charles在对面的座位坐下，卸下背包放在一边。

“今天上课穿得比较随意？”

“不，今天刚好我休息，”Charles愉快地笑着说。哦很好。他今天心情不错。“你需要什么吗？在电话上神秘兮兮的。”

“我想要跟你一起待一会儿，”Erik回答，抬起手来端起他点的那杯茶。就在此刻，Charles的目光转移到他手上缠着的白色绷带，立即伸出手摸上去。“发生了什么事？”

“如果我说我在浴室里滑倒了，你会相信我吗？”

“你就不能撒个高明点的谎？”

Erik笑了起来，用拇指轻轻抚摸Charles的指节。“今天有个人试图杀我。”

 

曾经的Charles要是听到这句话会很惊恐，但如今，他只是翻过了Erik的手掌仔细检查包扎，然后开口，“他们通常不会这么接近。”

“他让我措手不及。是我的疏忽。”

“伤得深吗？”

“不太深。”

“还好。”

 

Charles安静了好一会儿，他眼中一贯的调笑神色消失了。每当有什么事清晰地提醒他想起Erik的工作时，他都会变得严肃起来。他已经告诉过Erik无数次，他完全理解参与Erik的事业所担的风险，经过这几年，他已经能够对于未遂的暗杀和偶尔的受伤表现得足够冷静。但Erik依然时常提醒自己，这并不是Charles习惯的生活。Charles属于大学，那里的图书馆里满是陈旧得无法直接去碰的书，他应该对着几十个双眼发光的学生讲课，或是在学术会议上发表精彩的演说。

 

当然，他现在的日常生活依旧如此，但现在他的号码成为了一个黑帮老大的快捷拨号，这意味着踏入一个完全不同于显微镜、试管以及试卷的世界。当Erik三年前问他的时候，Charles就同意自愿加入他的事业，不需要多余的金钱贿赂也不需要任何强迫。有时候他想知道Charles是否后悔。

 

“我不后悔，”Charles说，收回手去握住自己温暖的咖啡杯。他低头嗅吸杯中飘起的热气，让Erik能看到他的表情，“我只是担心你。仅此而已。”

 

他的声音很轻，但其下有真实的情绪。Erik微笑起来。

“我是不是本可以帮上忙？”Charles问，将杯子举到唇边喝了一小口。“如果是的话，你应该喊我的。”

“Telepath是一张王牌。在不需要的情况下，我不想用你。”

“你说得就好像我是一个在你需要时可以从抽屉里拿出来的工具。是不是这样，Erik？”Charles表示疑问地挑起一边眉毛。

Erik摇摇头。“是我用词不当。”

“三年过去了，你不该还以为我只是最后关头的救命稻草。”

“三年过去了，你本该知道你在我心中的地位如何。”

 

Charles放松了一点，微笑了。“说得好。”他放下被子，手指搭着Erik受伤的那一侧手腕。“那么，下次记得用我。”

“我本来不知道今天的访客是危险的，”他做了个扭曲的表情。“好吧。不知道他比平时的访客危险。”

“很明显。”Charles并没有再说什么，但他在脑海中认真地传达了一句， _要小心。_

 

“我打电话找你，”Erik最后开口，当他的咖啡和Charles的茶都快要见底的时候，“因为我需要你的帮忙，可能很快。”

“哦？”

“Adrian Guerrero。就是他派来了今天的杀手。我向他回赠了一个信息，并且期待他会邀请我跟他见面。最近我们俩之前的关系有些失去控制，是时候面对面了。”

“啊。你想让我到时候在现场观察情况。”

“Guerrero是……”Erik淡淡地摇摇头。“他不算是什么威胁。但小心一点总不为过。”

Charles再次低下视线看着白色的绷带。“对，你说得没错。”

 

接下来的一小时，Charles和Erik闲聊他最近实验室的近况，班里最能制造麻烦的学生，他最近改到一篇超棒的论文，准备邀请那孩子和他一起参加下个月的某个论坛。听听一个教授的生活总是很有趣的，那是一种和Erik暴力的、世故的、惊疑的人生完全不同的存在。也许如果他的母亲在他十三岁那年，没有被一群Hellfire的鲁莽成员为了引起上级注意而残忍杀害的话，他也可能拥有这种平淡的幸福。如果他当时听从了那位告诫他不要复仇的警探的话，他现在也不会是这样。

 

他很满足现在的生活。他并不难过。但他的确有时候会想象，他要是在不同的情况下遇见Charles，比如在某个星期六早晨的咖啡厅，或是在Charles最喜欢的上东区的某家书店，或者是任何别的地方，而不是他们实际上相遇的那个公园，当时Charles手插在大衣口袋里，在寒风中微微颤抖，而Erik坐在长椅上打量着他。

 

真有趣啊，当和Charles待在一起的时候他会产生这些念头。他以前从没有想象过自己会过另一种生活。黑帮是他唯一了解的事物，也是他永远无法真正摸透的，他正喜欢这样。

很明显，Charles也喜欢这样的他。这对他就足够了。

 

“你今晚想到我那儿过夜吗？”Erik过了一会儿问道。在这糟糕的一天之后，能跟Charles度过宁静的一夜是个好主意。

“我很想，”Charles叹了一口气，“但我明天有一堂早课需要准备，或许我不能待得太晚。”

“没关系，”Erik将右腿向前动了一点儿，脚搭在Charles的脚腕上。“那就下次吧。”

Charles挪动一下脚踝回应Erik。“好的。”

 

他之后送Charles回家，忽略了Charles半真半假说坐地铁的要求。Charles在进门之前，从他的唇边偷走一个吻，“需要我的时候就叫我。”

Erik向他挥了挥手。“我不一直都是吗？”

 

**

 

四天后，Angel敲开了他的门，递给他一个信封。“有人付钱让一个小孩把它送来的，”她说，“没有口信。”

“无关紧要。”Erik拆开了信封，瞟了一眼信纸末端的签名。“我知道是谁写的。”

Adrian Guerrero“热忱邀请Erik Lehnsherr先生今天下午五点莅临Flatiron街区，共同和平协商一些问题。”下面写着一个详细地址，必须在回复之前仔细调查一番。Erik对着信纸嗤了一声，然后把它丢在一旁。热忱。和平。Adrian Guerrero真是一个好演员。

 

“谢谢你，Angel。”他说，她朝他懒洋洋一挥手就出门了。他瞥了一眼钉在墙上的时间表，确定Charles此刻应该没有在上课，接着拿起了手机。

 

“嗯，”Charles接起电话的时候说着，“听听看这个：‘不出意外的话，变种人登记法案将会帮助全美民众平安度过一段大骚乱时期，通过变种人不断增加的曝光度而减轻他们的恐惧心理。’”

“怎么，”Erik说，“直接让那混蛋不及格好了。你现在太忙着读顽固的论文，没有时间来照顾一下你的兼职工作？”

“不，没那么忙。怎么了？”

“Guerrero送来一封信。”

“他想要见面？”

“今天下午五点。你有时间吗？”

“我……”传来一阵沙沙声，Erik知道Charles正在查看自己的时间表。“是的，我有空。在哪里见面？你要接我吗？我三点回家。”

“是。我三点半去接你。”

“好的。”

 

挂掉电话之后，Erik召来Azazel和Alex讨论一些具体细节。他们调查了一下那个地址，发现是一个最近被废弃的仓库，非常合适因为是在他们领地的中间地点。有一些偏僻，但Erik觉得正好；他不太愿意在公开场合谈生意，会有目击者或是被人听到。尤其是，如果他想要一劳永逸地解决掉Guerrero的话。尽管他希望没有这个必要。

“我会去，”Azazel说，“还有Summers, Hawthorne, Salvadore, Tress, Chen. Janos开车。”

Azazel一向统筹妥当，于是Erik只是点头同意，在谷歌地图上搜索了一下他们所要前往的仓库。一直到三点一刻之前，他们研究了路上可能会遇到的几处拥堵，房子的薄弱点，还考虑了集中可能的意外情况。到了三点十五分，他们坐进了两辆SUV，开始出发。

 

“气势汹汹，”Charles钻进后座，坐在Erik身边的时候评价道。“今天是 **很重要的生意** ，是不是？”

几乎能听到他的用词被加粗了。“Guerrero需要被提醒一下他是在跟谁叫板，”Erik淡淡地说，“你准备好了吗？”

“嗯。你猜大概要花多久？我其实想在八点之前吃晚饭。”

“应该不超过一两个小时。我们在回去的路上给你买点吃的。”

“哦哦，太棒了。我想吃墨西哥菜。”

“没问题。”

 

开去Flatiron街区的路程并不太长，尽管交通有些堵塞。他们早到了十五分钟，因为Erik想要提前摸清这个地方，并在Guerrero到达之前做好准备。两辆SUV驶进了一条荒芜的街道，在一个仓库前面停下。当他们下车的时候，发现前门的锁已经打开了。

“靠近点，”Erik警告Charles，后者正伸长脖子去看嵌在墙壁上那些生锈的、紧闭的窗户。

“不用老是提醒我，”Charles好声好气地说。他穿着那套每次和Erik一起工作时都会穿的黑色西装，这样他就隐没在Erik的一众手下之中，不会被敌人轻易当成目标。他的腰间甚至还配了枪，装备齐全。他一开始不想要枪，一直严词拒绝。但Erik最终说服了他，而Charles从来没有动用这把枪，所以他们两人对这安排都表示满意。但或许是时候该带他去射击场复习枪法，Erik低头望着Charles腰间的枪沉思。他们有一阵子没练习了。

 

“我没有感觉到里面有人，”Charles在Alex拉开门锁的时候说。门闩轻松滑开了，铿锵一声，一片寂静的黑暗迎接着他们。

“应该带些手电筒来的，”Angel说。

“我可以回去拿，”Azazel提议，但Erik摇摇头，闭上眼睛搜索了一会儿。他找到了库房的总开关，运用能力打开了它。一阵嗡嗡声打破了整条街上的沉寂，灯光亮了起来，照亮了仓库里空旷而宽敞的空间。

 

“我们走，”Erik说，做手势让他们都跟上。

 

墙边靠着一堆纸箱和木板，除此之外，这座仓库里只剩下灰色的水泥地面和挑高的拱形房顶。对面的墙上有一扇门，看上去是除了他们进来的入口之外唯一的出口。鉴于这里没有什么遮挡物，并且只有两个出口，发生枪战的话很有可能两败俱伤。但当然，Erik从不担心枪弹。

“接下来的计划？”他们一起沿着墙向前走，Charles在他身边问道。“我们是要和平谈判还是采取……不太和平的方式？”

“我们不是来妥协的，如果你想问这个的话，”Erik回答。“他闯入了我的地盘，还派人来 _杀_ 我。如果你以为我会张开双臂热情欢迎他的话，我大概需要找一个新的telepath了。”

Charles随意地拍了下他的胳膊。“哦，得了吧。你永远摆脱不了我的。”

 

他们检查完了这个长方形库房的每一个角落，最后聚集到了那堆纸箱旁边。至少如果发生任何问题的话，他们还暂且可以在木板和箱子后面稍微躲避一下。像往常一样，Azazel站到了Erik身侧，而Charles退到他背后，手插在口袋里仔细观察着周围的情况。有的时候，当Erik想要让人知道他带了一个telepath的话，他会让Charles倚在他身旁或是靠在他的肩膀上。但有时候，比如现在，他宁愿给对手一个惊喜。

 

Erik先感觉到Guerrero的车慢慢驶近，然后才听到声音。三辆车，都跟SUV几乎大小相当，看来Guerrero人多势众。不需要特别担心，但还是得小心为上。

“准备好了？”当门外车引擎的声音消失的时候，他问道。

Azazel笑了起来，脸上的伤疤随之牵动。其他人一言不发，但Erik感觉到他们都在自己身后紧绷起身体。

Charles的思绪带着明显的担忧色彩滑过他的脑海。 _Erik_ _？_

_嗯？_

_有些不对劲。他们的大脑有些……奇怪。_

_奇怪？_ Erik的手伸向了腰间的枪。 _什么样子？_

_嗯，很难形容。感觉像被挡住了。_

_你能读他们吗？_

_不知道，给我一点时间。_

 

他们没有时间；下一秒，对面的大门就打开了，六个又高又壮的男人走了进来，他们的注意力立刻集中到Erik一行人身上。Erik用能力检索了一下他们，感觉到几把枪和以防万一而准备的刀子。标准的保镖配置。Guerrero本人随后出现，懒洋洋地像只晒太阳的猫一样闲逛进来，手随意地插在外套口袋里，鹰钩鼻上架着一对墨镜。门在他身后关上了。

 

六个人，Erik思索着。用不着开三辆车。其余的人应该在外面等着，准备好提供必要的撤退掩护。

 

“Lehnsherr，”Guerrero招呼道，摘下了墨镜塞进口袋里。“好久不见。”

“几年了，”Erik冷冷地回应。 _Charles_ _？_

_我很难读到他们的大脑，但我可以的。有一些思维的碎片，比什么都没有要来得好。_

如果Guerrero找到了可以阻挡telepath的方法，那意味着他知道Charles的存在。意味着他有备而来，因为Brotherhood有一个telepath这件事并没有很多人知道。Erik努力控制住自己的惊讶——还有一点担忧，因为据他所知能阻挡住读心能力的只有另一个telepath。

 

_不是那样的，_ Charles回应。 _感觉没有另一个人。_

_那更令人担心。_ Erik讨厌未知。

 

“派人来杀我，”他大声地说。“不是你最好的主意。”

“也不是最坏的，”Guerrero和颜悦色地说。他很放松，或是故意为之，这很奇怪因为上次他们见面的时候，Guerrero还害怕得要死。像他现在这么冷静地面对Erik，一定是留了一手，或者类似的什么。

 

Guerrero的深色眼睛在Erik的随从之间滑过。“你的那位telepath在哪里？我听说过很多关于他的事情。”

“是吗？谁告诉你的？”

“哦，我答应了他不说出去。”Guerrero在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的手势。“那个人也给了我一些小礼物。他说我如果想和你势均力敌谈判的话，会需要这些。”他抬起了胳膊，拉高袖子露出手腕上戴着的黑色圆环，像个脉搏检测仪一般大。“看上去如何？”

 

“对你而言有些太花哨了，说老实话。”Erik回答， _Charles_ _，那是不是……？_

_某种类型的能力封锁装置，我猜。_ Charles回答。他听上去很严肃，让Erik有些担忧。 _我只听说过一些传言，但只有这种可能性了。_

Erik也听过那些传言。他在黑市里的线人曾经听说过某种正在研究的设备，可以阻挡telepath的读心能力，但从没有人见过实体。没有证据能显示这种东西真的已经存在。

 

Guerrero笑了起来。“你像往常一样迷人，Lehnsherr。我们现在能谈正事了吗？”

“可以。我想你收到了我的信息？”

“像我刚才说的， _很迷人_ 。我的手下花了不少工夫才把尸体从铁栅栏上扯下来，门前的血估计很难刷干净了。真丢脸哪。”

“抱歉，”Erik不动声色地说，“要是你没有派他去杀我的话，你的门前也不会沾上血了。”

 

Guerrero淡淡地摇头。“让我们抛下那些误会吧。我相信我们要是能够重新开始的话，一定可以达成某种协议的。”

Guerrero显然拥有某种Erik之前不记得的轻描淡写的能力。“我不认为派出杀手会有别的意思。”Erik抬起一边眉毛。“但好吧，我们重新开始。是这样的，Guerrero。你远离我的地盘，你的手下也不许接近我的人，还有我自己。你不得干涉我的生意。这很难理解吗？”

 

“一点也不。但我在想，你拥有的地盘多于你自己能控制的范围。如果你让出南方的一点领地的话不会有什么损害的。比如说，三个或者四个街区。”

他在要求Erik主动退让领地。他已经完全忘记了他们一开始的协议吗？“不，”Erik说，保持自己的话里没有震惊的语气，“那是不可能的。”

“不可能？”Guerrero微笑了起来。他的金牙在灯光下一闪。“我是这么打算的，Lehnsherr。你要么现在就让至少四条街的地盘给我，要么我就找出这里哪个人是你的telepath，然后打爆他的脑袋。这取决于你。”

 

还好多年保持冷静的经验控制住了Erik的情绪，他才没有冲上前去掐住Guerrero的喉咙。

_冷静，_ _Erik_ _。_ Charles低声说。

他非常小心地开口，“你真的以为恐吓我的手下是个好主意？”

 

“我不认为你在乎这是不是个好主意，”Guerrero回答，对于Erik的怒视泰然自若。“你在乎的是你的telepath。让我猜猜看，是他吗？”他指向Alex然后观察Erik的表情。Erik的反应让他摇了摇头。“不，看来不是。是他吗？”

 

“如果你以为我会好心地让给你哪怕是一寸土地，”Erik咆哮，“你需要检查一下脑子了。我从来不知道你是个这样的蠢货，Guerrero。”

Guerrero的微笑没有丝毫波动。反而变得更深。“ **你** 才是蠢货，Lehnsherr，你以为我们是在谈判吗？真遗憾。我说过，我希望能达成一个和平的提议。但你并不合作，不是吗？”

 

_情况不太妙，_ _Erik_ _。_ Charles说。 _我不能读清楚他们的思想。_

_我也觉得不太妙，_ 尽管并不情愿，Erik回答他。Guerrero从没有过的自信让他脖子后面的汗毛竖立起来，让他全身充满了隐秘的、本能的恐惧。这里有些不对劲，而他不想待在这儿搞清楚怎么回事。他们需要撤退，重新评估，等到准备充分了再来谈判。

 

与此同时，他也不愿让给Guerrero一丝一毫土地。即使是请求时间来考虑也是个投降的信号。

 

“Mr.Lehnsherr，”Azazel小声地开口，“我们还有别的事……”

_快走，_ _Erik_ _。_ Charles说。

“哦，”Erik低头看向自己的手表。“我们下次再谈。我六点钟还有一件很重要的事情不能错过。”

 

Guerrero的表情变冷了。“我相信你可以再等等。除非我们达成协议，你不能走。”

“下次，”Erik冷酷地回应。“除非你愿意遵守我的规则。”

“我恐怕那是不可能的。”

“那我们就离开。”

“恐怕，”Guerrero慢吞吞地说，“那也是不可能的。”在Erik来得及做出反应之前，他的视线掠过了Erik的肩膀。“是他，对不对。真可爱。”

 

Erik没有意识到Charles是什么时候穿过其他人冲到了最前面，但下一秒，Charles就在他身后倒吸了一口冷气，用力推开了他。他倒在地上，膝盖着地；与此同时一声枪响，然后又是一声。Erik张开手掌，想要控制子弹，金属的子弹——但没有金属，他无法抓住它们，Erik在那个慌乱的、撕裂的一刻疑惑是否Guerrero的手下放的是 _空枪_ ，或是别的什么。

 

然后他听到了那个声音。他一辈子也不会忘记Charles中弹时发出的声音。

“Charles!”他大喊。 _CHARLES!!_

他转过身，去感知那带在Charles手腕上的银手环，然后——

 

整个世界突然扭曲起来。当他的视线不再旋转时，他发现自己跪在自己的办公室的桌边，膝下是干净的实木地板。

“你受伤了吗？”Azazel问，松开了Erik的胳膊。

Erik狂怒地抓住了他。“Charles在哪里？ _带我回去！_ ”

Azazel挣脱出去，后退了一步。“不，你待在这儿。我去带Charles回来。”

 

在Erik来得及说话之前，他就消失了。在突然变得一片寂静的办公室里，Erik无力地撑在桌子上，因为奔涌的肾上腺素而喘不过气，他感到一种从没有过的苦涩味道，那是害怕的感觉。

 

哦该死。Charles被打中了。Charles _中弹_ 了，而Erik此刻在离他几十公里远的安全地点躲着，完全无能为力。他的大脑像是被冻住了。满脑子都是Charles压抑的惊呼，紧随着抽气声，接着是一声叫喊；那声音在他的耳中不断重复，像他此刻的心跳声一般震耳欲聋，抹杀掉他脑海中的一切理性。他知道，他 _知道_ 这种事情发生过，他的手下曾经被击中，受伤，但从没有——从没有像这样， _像这样_ ——

 

一声闷响。是Azazel回来了，拉着Tress的胳膊。Tress的肩膀流着血，但神智清醒。Erik几乎没有注意他，几乎根本不在乎他。“Charles在哪？”

Azazel迟疑了，只有一秒但足以让Erik的心脏被恐惧击中。“他失血很多，我认为随意挪动他并不明智。”

“所以你——你把他留在了那里，”Erik瞪着他，气得说不出话来。“你丢下了他？”

“Alex看守着他。他们都在保护他。Erik，你必须——”他抓住Erik的手臂，放低了声音，带着命令的语气。“Erik，你必须冷静一点。”

_冷静。_ 他险些笑出声来。他感觉到自己的胸膛和喉咙里像被什么东西撕扯着，想要发出一声狂叫。他想要把Azazel的脑袋扯掉；他想把Guerrero仍在跳动的心脏挖出来。

 

但他只是下令，“回去。”

“Erik——”

“帮他们把Charles带到这里，否则就别回来。”

这位俄国人看着他的眼睛，好一会儿。接着他点点头，一语不发地消失了。

 

Erik靠在他的桌子上，双手在桌面上紧握成拳。一定有什么他能做的事。没时间增派人手，也没有时间喊朋友过去帮忙。他无法思考。他感觉体内有一阵飓风把他从里面撕裂开。他无法集中精神。

“老大，”Tress在他身后出声。他的声音因为疼痛而有些颤抖，但仍然清晰。“医生……”

 

当然。一个医生。太蠢了， _他太蠢了_ 。

 

“坐下，”他一边掏出手机一边说着。“按住那边肩膀。”他按下快捷拨号的第五个，用能力让手机悬空在耳边，一边用手扯下了自己的领带。铃声响的时候，他让Tress坐在最近一把椅子上，脱掉外套。暗红色的鲜血流出，在他的肩膀上蔓延。Erik用领带扎紧了伤口，看着那丝绸的布料逐渐被血染红。

 

一个粗鲁的声音接通了电话，“Lehnsherr。”

“Logan，我需要你帮忙。你得在五分钟内到我这。带上……”手术用品。如果情况很糟的话，Charles必须做手术，而根据Azazel刚才所说，情况不容乐观。他用袖子擦去流到眼里的汗水，努力保持镇静。“带上所有东西。我有两个手下中枪了，其中一个很严重。”

“有多严重？”

“我不清楚，只是——做好准备。Azazel一回来，我就让他到你那里。”

 

他没等到回复就直接挂上了电话，检查了下Tress的脉搏。很快，但还在正常范围。他会没事的。

“你看见Charles了吗？”Erik问他，看了看他的伤口。“他伤得怎么样？”

“我看到他倒下，别的就不知道了。因为我随后就被打中了肩膀。”

 

他费尽全力才压下心中膨胀的失望感。 _情绪会影响你的思考，_ 他提醒自己。 _别忘记了。_

 

他们终于把血止住了一些，这时他的一些手下来到了办公室，无疑是被Azazel他们派来的。Erik想要因为他们的注意力被从Charles身上转移了而发火，但心中也有些高兴，因为让他们来负责照顾Tress的话，自己就能全身心专注于帮助Charles了。他瞥了一眼手表，发现Azezel已经离开一刻钟。他们不需要这么长时间的。Alex一人就能阻挡Guerrero的手下可能的袭击。那么一定是出了什么差错。

 

就在他即将变得真正恐慌的时候，Azazel出现了。他白色的衬衫此刻浸透了鲜血，让Erik的心扭绞了起来。

“我们认为他只能被移动一次，”Azazel说，“去哪儿？”

“带我去他那里，”Erik命令，这一次，Azazel丝毫没有抗议就拉住了他的手臂。

他们在Erik来得及喘气之前就再次回到了那间仓库。Alex跪在地上，外套和腰带不见了。只需多看一眼就知道它们去了哪里：Charles躺在Alex旁边冰冷的水泥地上，腰带系紧在他的左腿根部，而外套盖在他的肚子上。

 

腹部。Erik很了解腹部的枪伤。 _Scheiße._ （见鬼）

“他怎么样？”Erik问道，让Angel退到一边让自己看得更清楚。他的心跳几乎停止，因为他看到Charles的双眼睁大，直直地望向自己。这个telepath急促地呼吸着，胸膛随着喘息不规律地、气息不稳地起伏着。“嘿，”他握住Charles的手，他的手因为满是鲜血而变得湿滑。“坚持住，好吗？Charles，看着我。”

 

Charles抓紧了他的手，令人惊讶地紧，Erik暗自希望这是个好兆头。但这个telepath的双眼开始变得有些雾蒙蒙的，他的思想也开始失去焦距，像是一个被磁场干扰的电台，下意识地传递出一些疼痛的感觉。Erik愿意为他担负这一切，只要能让Charles不再痛苦。

 

“他失血过多，”Alex说，他的眼神有些惊恐。“他得去医院。”

“Logan会来。”Erik回答。转过身面对Azazel，他说，“去找Logan，把他带来。在我们移动Charles之前，应该先让他检查一下。”

还没等到Azazel消失的声响，Erik又转过头面对Charles，而后者正在艰难地想开口。“不要说话，”Erik在Charles试图开口之前对他说，“不要。”他的眼神没有离开Charles，问道，“这里现在安全吗？”

 

“是的，”Angel回答。“Hawthorne和Chen正在再次检查，以防万一。”

“Guerrero？”

“跑了。”

“Verdammt！（该死）你们没逮到他？”

“不，他——”

在她的话说完之前，Azazel就带着Logan回来了。这个医生立刻在Charles的身旁蹲下身子，检查Charles腿上的伤口，然后是腹部。当Alex拿走盖在他身上的外套时，Charles因为疼痛而吸了一口气，用力地捏紧Erik的手指。“当心！”Erik大吼。

 

“他中枪多久了？”Logan问。

“十五，二十分钟？”Alex估计。

“他情况不妙。必须要做手术。”

Erik果断地点头。“好的。你要在哪里做？让Azazel带我们过去。”

“没那么简单，老兄，”Logan有些抱怨地说。“这会是个很复杂的手术。我需要更多的必需品。”

“我可以弄到任何必需品，”Azazel说。

“我还需要更多人手，有经验的护士。”

 

Charles的眼中有惊恐的神色。这让Erik从内心开始震动，而他从不曾为任何事而发抖。 _你会没事的，_ 他轻推了一下Charles。 _你会没事的，我保证。我向你保证。_ 他希望Charles感觉不到他的手正在颤抖。

 

他大声开口，“告诉我们该怎么做。我会做到你需要的一切。”

Logan从他带来的小包里面拿出一小瓶药剂和一个针筒，撕开了外面的无菌包装。“他对什么药物过敏吗？”

“没有，”Erik回答。几年来他对于Charles的身体状况已经了如指掌。

“很好，”Logan简短地说。“如果我们要冒险利用那位 _恶魔先生_ 来转移地点的话——”他朝Azazel的方向点头示意，“——我们现在要尽快赶到一个手术室。”

“那这个是用来干什么的？”Alex鼓起勇气问，忧虑地看着Logan手中此刻吸满透明药液的针筒。

“在我们试图搬动他 _之前_ 先让他昏迷，”Logan严肃地说，伸手去抬起Charles的另一只胳膊，“因为我猜你们当中没有任何人想听到他惨叫的声音。”

 

**

经过了漫无天日的七个小时，Logan才最终从手术室里走了出来，一边摘下帽子一边走近Erik。Erik一直坐在医院墙边的塑料椅上等待，将脸埋在两手之中。Logan脸上的表情让他难以猜测，在那一刻，Erik心潮汹涌地告诉自己， _保持冷静，不管是什么结果都要保持冷静_ 。

 

当Logan走到面前的时候，他站了起来。“怎样？”还好他的声音没有在发抖。

“我不能说他完全脱离了危险，”Logan说，“但他挺过了最糟的时期。击中他左腿的那颗子弹有些麻烦，但不算太严重。好好休息一段时间再加上物理复健，他应该能够恢复正常行走。他腹部的子弹让他伤得很重，但我们成功止住了血，缝合了伤口。如果他在这两天内复原情况不错，那么我认为他的康复机会很大。”

 

Erik长吁了一口气。没事。Charles会 _没事_ 的。Charles是个战士。“谢谢。”

Logan惊讶地睁大眼睛。“从没想过我能听到你说出这个词。”

“第一次也是最后一次。”

这个外科医生缺乏幽默感地笑了笑。“我想我欠你的算还清了。”

“我会考虑的。”

“这跟说好的不一样。”

Erik冷冷地看了他一眼。“我知道。”

 

Logan小声地抱怨了一句，听上去像是“你这混蛋”之类，而这不知为何，竟让Erik胸中的郁结稍微轻松了一点。Charles会 _没事_ 的。

 

“我们能进去看他吗？”Alex问。他，Angel和Azazel都在，表面上是为了起到保护作用。但Erik明白，他们就和自己一样担心Charles。Charles在Brotherhood当中拥有很多忠实的朋友。要不是Erik十分确定Charles对于犯罪的人生并不感兴趣的话，他简直该担心Charles能发动政变了。

 

“他还昏迷着，”Logan告诉他们。“也许等几个小时后麻醉药效过了再说。”

既然已经知道Charles脱离了危险，Erik的大脑总算再次正常运转起来。他逐渐开始想起其他的责任，其他需要担心的事情。“Tress怎么样？我另一个受伤的手下？”

“我检查过了。不像Charles那么严重，但也有些问题。他们用的子弹，是某种特制的塑料。一旦击中人体就会碎裂，变成碎片之后很难清理干净。我弄出了子弹碎片之后帮他上了绷带，只要让那边肩膀好好修整一阵子就会好的。”

 

塑料子弹。这解释了他为什么没能控制它们，为什么没能保护Charles免于受伤。Guerrero有备而来。

而他现在认识Charles的脸了。Erik感觉自己的指甲深深嵌进掌心。

“去跟Azazel讨论一下转移Charles的事宜，”他简短地说，从Logan身边经过，向长长的走廊尽头走去。

“转移他？再一次？”Logan问。Erik不用转头去看就知道这个医生此刻一定皱起了粗犷的眉毛。“老兄，除非他情况稳定了，不然哪里也不能去。”

“他不能待在这，”Erik回头对他说。“而且我希望最好能在他醒来之前把他带走。去想办法。”说完，他推开了手术室的门，走进房间，视线立刻集中在Charles身上。

 

Charles安静地躺在手术台上，看上去瘦弱而苍白。他沉睡着，旁边的心率检测器缓慢但稳定地发出滴滴的声响。Erik真切地感觉到，Charles一向包围在他身边的读心能力消失了，就好像是他的心被挖去了一块变得空空荡荡，那里本该是Charles所在之处。是麻醉剂的原因，因为平时Charles即使睡着了，Erik依然能感觉到他的思绪。此刻Erik发现自己多么希望药效赶快过去，尽管Charles需要它才能休息。

 

他看上去如此脆弱。如果Charles此刻醒着，一定会抗议这个形容词，因为他绝不脆弱。但此刻，在Logan从他腹中取出一颗子弹之后，而Erik无法抹去记忆中Charles那大张的、惊恐的双眼的情况下，Charles对他而言就像是瓷器，令Erik几乎不敢去碰触他。他走近手术台，屈服于心底涌出的想要证明Charles依然真实活着的需要，温柔地用手覆上这个telepath冰冷、苍白的面颊。

 

太危险了。今天真是千钧一发，并且完全不可原谅。Erik的情绪有些失控起来，让周围的一些医疗用具都开始轻微地抖动，挫折感和紧张感伴随着他的能力一同溢出。他强迫自己深呼吸，跟着Charles心跳的节奏，直到周围的抖动消失而他自己冷静下来。

 

“Erik，”Azazel从门外探头进来，“Logan拒绝利用我来移动。但他说如果你可以抬担架的话，我们可以开车出去。”

Erik握紧Charles身下的手术台边缘，小心翼翼地试探。如果需要的话，他可以一个人搬动整个担架。此刻，为了Charles，他愿意担起一切。“行动吧。”

“很好，”Azazel明了地点点头。“我们去哪里？”

Erik思考着，几个可能的地点在脑海中闪过。最后，他决定去一个绝对的、毫无疑问最安全的地方。“去我住的地方。”

 

**

 

当Charles苏醒的时候，Erik不在。他正在城市的另一端，忙着各种事情，忙着跟可靠的线人介绍的知情人接头。过去的三天里，他都在搜寻着Guerrero和他的党羽。Erik动用了一切可能的线索，想要像从排水沟里赶出老鼠一般把Guerrero从藏身的街道里揪出来。但目前为止，还是一无所获，这显然挫伤了他的自尊心。如果可以的话，他简直想要扯开这座城市里所有建筑的地基，但他必须考虑到Charles的安全。如果他真的弄塌高楼大厦的话，警察会找到他的住址，意味着他们会找到Charles，那是绝对不允许的。只有这件事能阻止Erik想要摧枯拉朽地追杀Guerrero的行动。

 

他正在Harlem区和一个声称看见Guerrero走过小巷的站街女见面，这时候Azazel突然出现。那女孩发出一声尖叫，但Erik完全没有放在欣赏。“你发现什么线索了吗？”他问，心中充满了嗜血的憎怒。

“不，”这个瞬移者回答，“但Charles醒了。”

 

多么神奇，他的心情立刻从想要杀人变成了深深的关切。在遇到Charles之前，他从不曾想过自己会如此关心另一个人的命运。现在他几乎忘记了遇见Charles以前的人生是什么样子。

 

“带我到他身边，”他下令，“然后你回来跟凯瑟琳小姐聊一聊。得到尽可能多的线索，调查下去。”

“我们——我们的交易，”凯瑟琳小姐努力开口，她的目光紧盯着Azazel跃动的尾巴，颤抖地躲开了一步。

“我们说好如果她给出有用的线索，就给他五十美金，”Erik向Azazel解释。“我们走。”

 

这个俄国人抓住了他的胳膊，周围的世界旋转起来。只过了片刻，他就重新感觉到脚下坚固的地板，他眨了两次眼睛才反应过来他正身处于自己十分熟悉的卧室。他挣开Azazel，直冲到已经被一帮人围着的床边。Logan在其中最为显眼，正把其他人推到一旁来检查Charles的情况。大家都在低声地交头接耳，而Logan粗声大气地问Charles是否记得自己的名字，他最后记得的日期，还有他的疼痛状况。但唯一进入Erik耳中的声音只有Charles的，他正用虚弱但清晰的声音回答，“Charles Francis Xavier。2013年四月十七日。只有一点儿疼，但头有些晕。”

 

Logan在手中拿着的文件上打了个勾。“那应该是药物的原因。”

Erik挤到Alex和Logan中间问道。“他怎么样？”

“稳定，”Logan回答。这时候Charles微笑着说，“我感觉棒极了，事实上。”

“那也可能是药物的原因，”Logan干巴巴地回应。他转过头对Erik说，“对于一个中弹两天的人来说，他的情况很不错，但他仍然需要卧床休息很久。我的意思是 _一个人_ 休息。”

 

他瞪着病床周围的一群人，没等Erik开口，大家就一窝蜂往门口涌去。当门关上的时候，Logan挑起了眉毛。“你把他们都赶跑了。”

“你不明白，”Charles喘着气说。“我能不能——能不能喝杯水？”

Logan一点头同意，Erik就猛冲到床头柜拿起一杯水——他几天来为了以防万一每天都会在那儿备好水。他端起来，坐到床边，把胳膊轻柔地塞到Charles颈后，把他的头抬高一点儿，将玻璃杯举到他的唇边。“小心点，”Logan在Charles喝水的时候提醒。几滴水顺着他的嘴角流下，Erik小心翼翼地擦干了水珠，重新让Charles躺倒在枕头上。“好点了吗？”

 

“是的，”Charles低声嘟哝。“我昏迷多久了……？”

“三天。”让Erik永远不想再经历第二次的、可怕的、漫长的三天三夜。“情况很危险。”

“ _三天_ ？”Charles重复。一阵忧虑的情绪像鞭子一般掠过Erik的脑海。Erik根本不介意，事实上他感觉到无比幸运能够再次感觉到Charles的头脑。这几天来的空虚感实在是太难受、太揪心了。“我的课！”

“放松，放松，”Logan警告他，在他试图坐起身之前按住了他的肩膀。“你现在还不能坐起来，更不用说去上课了。”

“我不能不去上课！我要去请假，跟他们提前通知——”

“我已经打过电话了，”Erik打断他。面对Charles疑惑的表情，他又补充，“我已经打过了。好吧，我让Alex打的，他学你的口音学得很像。”

“你……你跟他们说了什么？”

“当然没讲实话了。我让Alex说你得了流感。”

“在四月份？”

“只要有医生的病假条，他们会相信任何事的。不是吗，Logan？”

 

Logan叹了口气。“我会帮你开。等你准备回去的时候来找我就行。我甚至可以给你开个肺炎的证明，这样你就可以待在家更久一些。”

“那就写肺炎，”Erik赞同，与此同时Charles开口，“不行，我得尽快回学校。”Erik瞪了他一眼低吼道，“你哪里也不准去，除非Logan说你已经好了。而他只能在你能够在三小时内跑完一场纽约马拉松的情况下，才能说你已经好了。”

“是不是太夸张了一点？”Charles无力地问。

“你应该庆幸我足够信任你，没有把你绑在床上。”

Charles因此坏笑了起来。“变态。”

 

Logan忍不住低哼一声。“我受够了。如果有需要的话再叫我，而你——”他朝Charles投来严肃的一眼，让Erik也禁不住有些紧张起来。“——小心你缝针的伤口。”

“真心谢谢你，”Charles对他说。Logan在Charles真诚的、热切的蓝眼睛注视下明显有些不自在，让Erik笑了起来。他几乎能肯定Charles单凭那双眼睛就能倾覆整个帝国，根本用不着他的读心能力。“你救了我的命。”

“只是工作罢了，”Logan说，对Erik最后点头示意。“Lehnsherr。”他走出房间，终于只剩下两个人单独相处了。

 

“你感觉到底怎么样？”门刚关上，Erik就忍不住问。

“说真的，没事了。”Charles回答，他的声音既沙哑又疲惫，“Logan给我的止痛药起了作用。尽管过阵子还是会失去效力的。”他停顿了下，疲倦地眨眨眼，就好象保持清醒是件很费力的事情一样。“我很高兴你没事。当我发现Guerrero想着用塑料子弹对付你的时候……”他短促地、颤栗地吐出一口气。

 

Erik伸出手，轻轻地用手指覆上Charles的双手。“当我听到你倒下的声音……”他摇了摇头，仍然无法将三天前起就奔涌在他皮肤之下的强烈情感抹去。“再也不要这样对我。”

Charles发出一声模糊的笑。“相信我，我如果能决定的话，也不想再被打中一次。这可不是我理想的度过周末的方式。”他望着Erik好一会儿，胸膛以令人放心的稳定节奏一起一伏。然后他皱起眉头。“我都没来得及问——还有谁受伤了吗？Guerrero怎么样了？”

 

“Tress肩膀受伤，别人都没有大碍。我们已经找了Guerrero三天但是……”Erik愤怒地咬紧了牙齿，足够回答他的问题。

“你看到他了吗？”过了片刻，Charles低声说。“Guerrero。我不知道他是个变种人。通常我能看出来，但在封锁装置的影响下——”

“他不是。”Erik尖锐地呼气，站了起来，用手摸了摸下颌的胡茬。“我不明白。他是人类。我跟他之前打过交道，他没有理由隐藏自己的能力，如果他有的话。”

“不管怎样，他不是人类。他抬起手，就把箱子砸到了Alex身上，Erik。他差点把整个屋顶都弄塌下来。我猜是某种形式的隔空移物，但可能是刚刚显现出来的，因为他还不能熟练地控制。”

“刚刚显现？”Erik皱眉。“那很少见，不是吗？”

“据说有百分之二的变种人是在三十岁之后才显现出变种能力。像Guerrero的年纪，这……这没有听说过，至少据我所知没有。我必须得查一查。我可以查一些资料——”

“喔这可不行，”Erik用严肃的眼神制止了Charles坐起，那眼神通常是他让人们听从他命令的时候会用的。“你哪里也不许去。”

 

Charles身上传出一阵被激怒的情感，强烈到足以惹怒Erik。Charles通常会更加控制住自己的情绪。“我根本不需要离开这里就可以做研究，Erik。只要给我一台电脑。最好能把 _我的_ 电脑带过来，这样我就能在床上处理一些学校的事情……”

 

他的话还没说完，突然打了一个大大的哈欠。Erik之前一直紧张于生意事宜的精神立刻分崩离析，“你看，”他说，走回到床边。“你需要休息。你已经说了够多的话了。”

“不能因为我中枪了就——”

Erik，正把枕头塞回Charles的脑后，突然停住了动作。他脸上的表情令Charles停下了话头，即将出口的抗议也堵在了唇边。

 

“没错，”Erik静静地开口，“你中枪了。”他伸出手，用拇指轻抚过Charles的脸颊。当Charles转过脸回应他的触摸时，他的胸口感觉收紧了。“好好休息，为了我。即便不是为你自己。”

Charles困倦地微笑起来。“这是你说过最甜蜜的话。”

Erik翻了个白眼。“快睡吧你。”

Charles快乐的笑容，尽管有些自鸣得意，但依然使人振奋。“Yes,sir.”

 

CH2

 

Erik不让他下床。

在最初的几天，这是非常贴心的；又过了几天，变得有些搞笑；但到了这个星期的末尾，Charles发疯地渴望起身走动走动，但Erik甚至都不准他不经允许把脚伸出床外。当然了，这使得Charles越发想要起床，每次趁Erik出门办事的时候都会痛苦地偷偷在房间里走几步。虽然Erik警告，如果逮到Charles随便起身的话，他就会把Charles绑在床上。

 

Erik一向言出必行，但Charles发现他还是对自己心慈手软了一点。受了枪伤还是有那么一点好处的。

 

他是这么想的，直到某个艳阳高照的早晨Erik发现他一瘸一拐地走到窗户旁边。一阵黑暗的愤怒像是闪电一般划过Erik的脑海，那种强度令人吃惊而又困惑。Charles转过头露出笑脸，但在看见Erik脸上那雷霆一般的怒火时立刻止住笑意。

 

“你，”Erik几乎咬牙切齿地开口，“到底想干什么。”

“我……我只想看看外面，”Erik脸上狂怒的表情令他措手不及。“Erik？”

Erik一言不发。他穿过房间，抓住了Charles的胳膊，力气大到几乎能留下淤痕。然后他用力把Charles拉回床边，像只愤怒的牧羊犬一般把Charles赶到床垫上，但依旧小心对待Charles受伤的腿，肩负着他大部分的重量。

“Erik，嘿，”他努力开口，被Erik脑海中深沉的怒气所惊讶。“怎么了？”

“我告诉你不许下床，”Erik低吼，一边把Charles的脑袋按回枕头上一边瞪着他。

“我已经躺了好几天了，”Charles抗议。“我已经可以起来走走了。”

“不，你不能。”

 

现在Charles皱起了眉头。“这不是你来决定的。我昨天问了Logan，他同意我在身体能承受的范围内可以四处走动。”

Erik的眼光一闪。“Logan被炒了。”

“Logan原则上不能算是你的手下。而且，如果一直躺着不动的话我根本无法恢复。如果我起来——”

“你会弄伤自己，”Erik打断他，“而我讨厌——”一阵剧烈的情感令他一时无法说出连贯的话来。Charles伸出手触摸他的手臂作为无声的安慰，但Erik避开了。他转过身背对Charles，难以自抑地说，“我讨厌看到你受伤。”

 

Charles凝望着他后背僵硬的线条，因为他声音里的惧意而感到震惊。“Erik……”过了一会儿，他努力挪到床的另一边，握住了Erik的手腕，把他拉到自己身旁躺下。“Erik，”他轻声地说，“我没事。”

Erik没有看着他，下巴的肌肉收紧了。

他看上去突然有了铠甲，也突然有了软肋。（He seems at once terribly large and terribly small.）

这是Charles从没见过的Erik。他见过Erik发怒的样子，见过他自鸣得意的样子，见过他快乐、情欲、算计的样子，但从没见过Erik像现在这样。他有些被吓到了，因为突然意识到即使是这个能够随手拆除帝国大厦的男人，也可能会感到害怕。

 

他有些费劲地贴近Erik，从后面抱住了他。Erik僵了一下，但并没有移开。Charles把脸贴在Erik的肩头，深深地吸了一口气。

“我没事的，”他说。“真的没事。”

.

渐渐地，Erik身上笼罩的紧张感消失了，从他的脖子开始，向下延伸到他的肩膀和后背，肌肉开始一点一点地放松，直到他不再僵硬和生气。他抬起胳膊捏了捏Charles放在他胸口的手，声音低沉地说，“我去给你倒点茶。”

Charles放开了他，感知着Erik脑海中不平静的余波。他想要上前，抹去令Erik几天来都无法入眠的担忧情绪，那情绪有关于追查Guerrero的下落，关于塑料子弹，或是别的什么。但在他来得及行动之前，Erik又说，“等我回来的时候，我们可以试试一起走到窗户旁边，好吗？”

Charles的眼睛一亮。“真的？‘

“一个困在床上的telepath对我也没什么用处，不是吗？”Erik冷冷地解释。

Charles咧嘴一笑。Erik这么说只是为了用他一贯擅长的冷静、理性的面具，来掩盖自己失控的情绪和深深的担忧。“如果你这么想的话。”

 

Erik挑起了眉毛好像在说“要不是太掉价的话我现在就要翻白眼了”。但他只是严厉地命令道，“现在不许动。”

Charles庄严地举起一只手。“以我的名誉发誓。”

 

**

 

过了几天，他能够拄着手杖一瘸一拐地行走了，Erik甚至大发慈悲允许他坐在起居室里看看电视，当Erik坐在壁炉旁的桌子那儿工作的时候。这个意想不到的假期时光相当不错：Charles已经想不起自己上一次一口气看完六部星球大战，或是一下子填完一整本数独是什么时候了。但于此同时，他还是极度渴求能够出门走走，或至少能够一个人洗澡，而不是自己洗澡的同时Erik紧张地坐在马桶上防止他跌伤或是骨折之类的。Erik过度的保护让他既觉得好笑，又觉得有点儿烦躁。

 

“笔记本电脑，”当《绝地归来》的片头出现在电视屏幕上的时候，Charles开口。

“嗯？”坐在沙发另一头的Erik停止了滑动手中平板电脑屏幕的动作。Charles不确定Erik在读的是什么东西，但他很确定自己并不想知道。

“笔记本电脑，”他重复了一遍。“我想要台电脑，这样至少我能查查邮件。如果我能去办公室拿些试卷过来会更好——”

“不，”Erik甚至没有抬头就回答他。

“Erik。”

“我说了，不行。”

 

Charles用没有受伤的那条腿踢了下Erik的大腿。“这里不是监狱，Erik。你不是我的看守，我也不是你的囚犯，所以如果我跟你要什么，麻烦你给我就行。不然我就要叫Azazel帮我忙了，你知道他会的。”

Erik怒气冲冲地瞪着他。“如果我命令他不要帮你，他不会听你的话。”

“你和我都心知肚明，他会帮我的。“Charles狡猾地回应。

Erik继续瞪着他好一会儿。然后他放下了平板电脑，嘴唇抿紧做出沉思的表情。“你知道吗，要是别人发现自己最值得信任的副手居然听命于其他人的话，会很担心的。”

“如果你要杀掉我的话，请提前通知我好不好，”Charles说。“我需要几天时间来安排后事。”

 

Erik做了个貌似是翻白眼的表情，强调说，“我该去哪里再找一个能帮我洗衣服，又能淫荡地在浴室里给我口交的telepath呢？”

“我看出你优先考虑的东西了，”Charles真真切切地翻了个白眼，抱怨道。他把手放在Erik裸露的脚踝上，沿着Erik的小腿慢慢地往上抚摸，让那里的肌肉放松一些，同时也足以引起Erik的全部注意力。当他确信Erik在听的时候，他又开口，“所以……电脑？”

“好吧，”Erik叹气。“你可以用我的。”

“我办公室里还有一叠试卷要改。”

“别太心急。”

 

“我甚至不用过去，”Charles解释。“我们可以派人去把试卷拿过来。我躺在卧室里就可以批改的。”

Erik又叹了一口气。“好吧。Azazel去。”

Charles不满地摇摇头。“当然不行。你的手下不得接近学校，也不得接触我生活中认识的人。是我们的协议，记得吗？”

“那你觉得该怎么办？”

“我的助教，Hank，”Charles立即回答。“他是个好男孩。如果我叫他不要说出去，他会听的。”

Charles还没说完Erik就摇头反对。“不。平民不得靠近我的房子。”

 

“但Hank值得信任。”

“这座房子之所以是安全的，就是因为很少有人知道我住在这里。如果连某个大学生都能随便靠近的话，它可就没那么安全了。也许他会发现什么可疑的东西，然后回去向他的朋友泄露出去，不是吗？”

“Hank不会随便乱说的，相信我。再说了，这里有什么可疑的东西吗？”Erik的公寓看上去，完完全全、毫无疑问，是个普通的房子。根本没有随处可见的枪支什么的。

“我不想要他来，”Erik固执己见。“我不会冒险。”

“那么，好吧，”Charles呼出一口气。“我出门去，站在街角让他把试卷递给我。”

 

“或者他可以把试卷放在一个包里，留在中央公园的某个长凳下面，然后Azazel在他走后过去拿来。”

Charles瞪着他。“说真的，Erik？”

“怎么啦？我之前用过这一招。”

“ _真的吗。_ 因为‘去中央公园把包丢在那个画了红色X的长椅下面然后离开’这个要求可是一点都不可疑呢。”

“首先，那是个 _白色的_ X——”

“不行。说真的，Erik，如果你不想让这个安全的地方暴露的话，你完全可以把我送回家去。这样Hank就能到我那里去，一切都能解决了。”

Erik沉下脸。“不行。”

“又是不行？”

“不，你不能回家。除非你完全痊愈了。”

Charles交叉双臂。“那好吧。但我要Hank过来，送试卷给我，而你不许大惊小怪。”

“我没有 _大惊小怪_ ，”Erik低声抱怨。Charles能感觉到他就要举旗投降了，但Erik还是坚持找借口，就像往常一样。他从来不肯承认自己被打败了。“看到Alex和Angel在外面看守，他会怎么想？”

“你可以让他们暂时回避十分钟。让他们去喝个咖啡什么的。”

“那他看到 _我_ 会怎么想？”

“你是我的男朋友。他只需要知道这么多。”

 

Erik的脑海中出现了一阵不确定的情绪。Charles花了好几秒才分辨出来这情绪的原因，而当他弄明白的时候，险些笑出声来。

“Erik。”Charles溜进Erik的双腿之间，拉低他的脑袋送上一个吻。这是自他受伤以来他们的第一个吻，感觉有些奇怪，就像是他们不知为何忘记了该怎么配合一般。这让Charles担心了片刻，但随后Erik抬起手来抚上了Charles的下颌，张开了双唇。然后这触感变得熟悉而温暖。

 

当他们分开的时候，Charles说，“这又不是见我的家长，Erik。你根本无需紧张。”

Erik，毫无疑问地，立刻生气地说。“我没有紧张。”

“好的，你当然没有紧张。你只是担心我十九岁的助教不同意我们俩。”

“我不需要某个乳臭未干的小毛孩的同意，”Erik低吼。他让Charles退开一点儿，自己站了起来。“好，他可以过来。但如果他问太多问题的话，我就拧断他的脖子。”

Charles忍不住大笑。“友好一点。”

 

**

 

在那个名叫Hank的孩子应该出现之前的十分钟，Erik让Alex和Angel暂时离开房子周围去吃晚饭。他们一定是很饿，或是实在无聊到不行，因为在Erik刚说完话的时候他们就一溜烟跑没影了。然后就只剩他和Charles两人。

 

他在窗边来回踱步，隔着百叶窗监视周围每一辆经过的汽车。他几乎能听到Charles在自己身后想着 _太荒谬了_ ，但Erik完全无视了他。如果Charles想的话，Charles可以尽管放松而愉快地相信一切；Erik则会为了他们俩而做那个紧张而又警惕的人。

 

_偏执狂_ ，Charles说，一边漫无目的地换着电视频道。

 

“如果你想打开门的时候被人一枪爆头的话，那就请吧。”Erik不满地抱怨。他盯着窗外一辆红色的丰田，直到它转过了街角。“如果你的助教带了朋友来怎么办？如果他的朋友被收买了呢？如果他们通过他来找到我或者你怎么办？”

“这是不可能发生的，”Charles简直无语。“Hank会一个人过来，他会打招呼，你会吓到他因为你沉默地站在门边，他会留下我的试卷，然后静悄悄地回家。大家都会毫发无伤。”

 

“我之前说了，他其实可以把试卷塞在信箱里。”

“一共有两百份试卷呢！塞不下的。Erik. _Erik._ ”

他不情愿地从窗户旁边转过身。“干什么？”

Charles拍了拍身边的沙发座位。“过来坐下。”

 

Erik此刻只想忠实地看守着门，但Charles的语调显示，如果Erik在五秒之内不过来坐下的话，Charles就要生气了，或者更糟，他会露出那种失望的表情，那是Erik绝对不愿意造成的。所以他强迫自己从窗边离开，僵硬地坐到了沙发上，努力不因为Charles选择的娱乐节目而皱眉（又是国家地理频道）。直到Charles靠过来，把头倚在Erik的肩膀上，他才允许自己稍微放松一点，仅仅是因为不想让Charles感觉不舒服。

 

他们看了关于极地的纪录片，最后Charles在他的肩头睡着了。Erik稍微蜷起身子，让Charles的脑袋能够舒服地倚在他的颈窝里，然后调低了电视的音量。止痛药让Charles很容易犯困，所以毫不意外地，他开始打呼，温热而坚实地贴着Erik的身侧。他当然更喜欢清醒着的Charles，但至少在熟睡中，Charles能够获得更好的休息，并且也不会总是跟Erik唱反调。偶尔还是需要这样的少许和平与安静。

 

有点奇怪，Charles竟然如此轻易地就适应了Erik的公寓，就好象他已经在这儿住了多年。Erik自己并不常待在这里——他总是忙着在外工作，而当他空闲下来的时候，更愿意在户外跑跑步或是去咖啡馆消磨时间——所以他从不觉得这里像家。但跟Charles一起共度的这几天有种奇异的归属感。并且奇异地令人愉快。

 

Erik并不确定到底该怎么想这件事。

 

这份温柔的宁静被打破了，他感觉到一大块金属制品沿着街向这里靠近。也许是辆车，但它直接来到了门边，在Erik谨慎地感知的时候，它停了下来。他仔细用能力检查了一下，发现是辆自行车。这Erik并没预料到。但对于一个没什么钱的大学生来讲，自行车的确是个经济的选择。

 

他不想弄醒Charles，所以小心翼翼地从他们俩交缠的躯体之中脱离出来，把Charles包在了毛毯之中。他在敲门声响起的前一秒就走到了门边，打开门的时候Hank用指节敲了木门刚刚一次。

 

门外的男孩完全是Erik想象的样子。他又高又瘦，戴着眼睛，站在那里稍微有些弓着腰，就好像害怕被人注意一样。他看上去就像是在实验室里手拿着试管出生的。他全身上下都是科学家的气质。

 

“嗯，嗨，”他紧张地开口，“我……我想我可能找错地方了？”

“Hank，”Erik说，“是吧？”

“唔，是的。”

“你把试卷带来了吗？”

这孩子的手抓紧了肩上背包的带子。“是的，我带来了。Xavier教授在吗？”

“他在睡觉。”Erik告诉他。“你可以把包给我。”他向前伸出手。

Hank并没有松开抓住包的手。“呃……没别的意思，但我不会把教授的东西给一个陌生人。你……你是哪位？”

“他的男友，”Erik淡淡地说，以一种不许他再多问的口气。

“哦！我不知道——我不知道教授有……人。任何人。我是说……”

 

Erik看了他一眼。不算是瞪人，并没有使出他的威力，可这孩子依然抖了抖。但他仍然信守诺言，并没有把包塞给Erik然后跑掉；相反的，他看上去好像准备要和Erik打一架，如果Erik想要强夺包包的话。Erik立刻对这男孩尊重了起来。

 

在他们俩做出任何动作之前，Charles出现在Erik背后，从Erik的胳膊下挤到门前，“Hank！你来了！”

 

Hank紧张的举止立刻放松了下来。“教授！我刚才……我带来了……”他举起Charles的包。

“哦，谢谢。你能不能递给Erik呢？我现在暂时还不能拿，我得撑着这个。”

Hank的视线触到了他手中的拐杖，睁大了眼睛。“教授，发生了什么事？我听说你得了肺炎，但是这个……”

 

Erik僵住了——他们还没有准备好故事来解释这个——但Charles非常自然地说，“很蠢的事故。我在楼梯上滑倒，摔了下来。不需要担心。你见过Erik了吗？”

“嗯。”

“Hank，这是我的男朋友Erik。Erik，这是我的助教Hank。”他又对Hank加了一句，“别被他的表情给吓着了，如果你了解他的话会发现他是个温柔的呆瓜。”（A big softy）

 

_Softy_ _？_ Erik不满地重复。从来没人用这个形容词来描述过他，从来没有。

他能感觉到Charles的愉悦之情。每次Charles在他身边发笑的时候，他都能感觉到那种撩人的、喜悦的温暖情绪。Erik总是乐于被他叨扰，但如果Charles像现在这样坏笑的话，他可是会真的生气的。

 

_呆瓜_ ，Charles得意洋洋地说，充满了感情。他开口问道，“你想不想进来坐坐呢，Hank？”

“不，不用了，”Hank迅速回答。“我该走了。还有作业要做。”

他拎着包袋，把挎包递给Erik，而后者翻了个白眼因为Charles说， _非常感谢，我亲爱的。_ 考虑了一下Charles在接下来十秒之内应该是安全的，Erik终于接过包走回客厅。

 

“一切都还好吗？”他听见Charles问，像往常一样对于他的课和学生都很担心。

“都挺好，”Hank回答，然后放低了声音，很明显他以为Erik已经完全走进房间了听不见，但其实Erik还站在角落里，听得清清楚楚。“听着，你真的没事吗？”

“是啊，”Charles短暂停顿了一刻之后回答，听上去有点困惑。“我当然没事。我是说，呃，我的确生病了，又摔伤自己，但现在已经好多了。”

 

“他是不是打你了？”Hank严肃地问道，而阻止Erik勃然大怒的唯一原因就是Charles的反应。

“什么？”Charles震惊地问，Erik能想象到他摇头的样子。“当然 _没有_ ，Hank，Erik _永远_ 不会——不会的。”

“对不起，教授，”Hank说，至少他的语气是抱歉的。“我只是——他看上去很吓人。而摔下楼梯实在像是家庭暴力的常见借口——”

“真的，Hank，”Charles说，口气严厉但不至于粗鲁，Erik觉得他应该再狠点，“你应该明白不应该以貌取人。再说你真的认为，作为一个 _telepath_ ，我会站在那里让人揍我吗？”

“我很抱歉，”Hank又说，听上去改变了想法。“不，我不应该那么武断。”

 

Erik觉得是时候重新出现了，于是他走角落走出，再次回到Charles的身边。Hank不好意思地看着他，既然此刻他得到了这位可怜的助教的注意力，Erik对他微笑起来，一颗一颗地露出自己的牙齿。因为Charles戴着银质手环的那只手刚好没有拄着拐杖，他故意用能力拉起了Charles的手，用自己的手握住，两人十指交缠。

“都搞完了吗？”

Charles在脑海中朝Erik叹了一口气，但轻轻地捏了一下Erik的手指。“应该是的，所以，Hank，还有什么事情吗？”

“不，没什么，我现在该回去了。”Hank立刻回答，沿着门廊往自行车那里走去。

Charles皱起眉。“你一路骑车过来的吗？”

“我……是啊？”

Charles的眉头皱得更深。“太远了。我不应该叫你过来。”

“没那么远，”Hank解释。“我去过更远的地方，真的没什么，教授。”

 

Erik不用去瞥Charles都能猜到他想要送那男孩一程。 _你不许开车_ ，他严厉地发话，瞪着他的手杖。

连我自己都知道，Charles无语地说。“你一个人回去没事吗，还是让Erik开车送你？”

Hank畏缩地看了Erik一眼，摇了摇头。“不，不用了。”

“确定……”

Erik越过Charles的肩膀又对他笑了笑。“非常确定，”Hank大声地说，跨上了自己的单车。

Charles默默地踩了Erik一脚。“那好吧，路上小心。谢谢你把试卷带来。我们过阵子再见。”

Hank嘟哝了一声再见，骑车离开了。Erik一边望着他的背影，一边实事求是地评价，“是个好孩子。”

“他那么关心我真是太贴心了，”Charles说，“尽管他完全，完全误解了你。”

“只要他不去给别人乱讲话，或是报告警方就没问题，”Erik平淡地说。但他讲话的同时感觉到自己并没有怒气。他的人生常常经历愤怒，发出使人敬而远之的气息，并且保持锋利、凶狠的形象。他很能理解一个抽着鼻子的小助教看着他，发现他皮囊之下隐藏的暴力与杀机，并且他这位男朋友刚好受了可疑的伤，于是推测出一些不太好的结论。

 

只要Charles知道他永远不会伤害他，Erik才不管别人怎么想。

 

“Hank不会乱说的，”Charles自信地说。“我跟他解释之后，他很尴尬。他当然还有些疑惑，但他会接受我能照顾好自己这个事实。” _我知道你永远不会打我。你只会温柔地把我放回沙发，但绝对不会伤害我。_

“来，”Erik说，轻轻地抱住Charles的身体，“我们进去吧。”

 

**

 

“他需要物理复健，”Logan在过来检查完Charles的情况之后宣布。“只有这样他的腿才能完全恢复。”

“你来负责，”Erik说，注视着Charles没拄拐杖在房间里走动，让Logan能够评估他的步态。“我不想让更多人涉及此事。”

“我只是个医生，”Logan低声吼叫，“不是个复健师。除非你希望小查尔斯（这里原文是Chuck，是Charles的某种昵称）在可预见的未来里仍然跛着脚，否则我建议你还是找个专业人士。如果你想的话我可以推荐几个靠谱的。”

“我可不愿意跛着脚，”Charles在一旁插嘴，在Erik来得及摆出反对的表情之前。听他这么说，Erik犹豫了，认真考虑起物理复健的可能性。他的视线停留在墙边的拐杖上，Charles感觉到他的反对动摇了。

“好吧，”他说，“我要你知道的最好人选。”

Logan咕哝了一声。“我知道一个家伙。他会把小查尔斯折磨得半死，但这是为他好。我只是提前预警一下：他有点疯疯癫癫的。”

“哪一种疯？”Erik警惕地问。

“呃，首先，他的名字叫Deadpool（死侍）。他真叫这个名字。”

Charles停住了。“Deadpool ？”

Logan爆发出一阵大笑。“你会跟他玩得很开心的。还有跟他的剑。”

“他的 _什么_ ？”

“我会把他的名片给你。”

 

Erik沉下脸，摆出那种好像随时准备拔枪的怒容。“如果你不认真对待Charles的复健的话——”

“哦，相信我，”Logan说，“我可是很 _认真_ 对待的。不然我也不会向你们推荐Deadpool了。我讨厌这家伙的嚣张，但如果你希望能找到一个能让小查尔斯几星期之内活蹦乱跳的治疗师，那么就是他了。”

 

_听他的，_ Charles一边又走动起来一边对Erik说，勉强地拖着伤腿从床边走到门口又走回来。尽管他的腿已经渐渐不再疼痛，但依然没有恢复灵活。他的膝盖还不能很好地弯曲，肌肉也总感到酸痛和收紧。那种感觉，加上他对于摔倒以及扯到腹部正在痊愈的伤口的担忧，使得他不敢过多走动，但这只能更加阻碍腿伤的康复。

 

_剑？_ Erik怀疑地回复。

_他应该是作比喻。_ Charles说。然后他顿了一下。 _我猜。_

Erik叹气。“那好吧，把他的号码给我。他能保守秘密吗？”

“如果他喜欢你的话，什么都愿意做，”Logan耸耸肩回答。“但我也说不准。”

“我会让Azazel去调查他，”Erik果断地说。“如果他能够帮助Charles，那就是他了。”他的语气就好像在说，如果万不得已Erik需要用枪指着Deadpool脑袋的话，他一定会同意帮忙的。Charles不知道自己是该责怪Erik，还是无奈而开心地摇摇头。

“如果你以为他会像我一样答应为你工作的话，那你可就打错算盘了，”Logan提醒他，交叉双臂做了一个手势让Charles坐下来歇息。

“我认为我能够说服他，”Erik冷淡地说。

Logan露出讽刺的一笑作为回应。“等着瞧吧。”

 

**

 

Erik又花了一天时间来安排整件事情，派Azazel去查清楚这个Deadpool是什么人，还有决定他在哪里帮助Charles治疗。Deadpool通常工作的那个健身中心毫无疑问不予考虑，因为它既在城市的另一端又远远超出了Erik的势力范围。但Azazel在第一次会见Deadpool之后传达了他的意见：他愿意过来找他们，这让Erik稍稍对他有了一丁点好感。

“他没问题，”Azazel说，看着Erik，眼睛里闪着的光显示出他对于Erik如此大张旗鼓而感到好笑，“没人能收买得了他。”

“你还有什么没告诉我的？”Erik板着脸问他。

Azazel轻声笑起来。“没什么，没什么。我描述不出——你得见到他真人才能明白。”

 

“你能不能别搞得像《沙漠风暴》似的？”第二天，Charles无奈地抱怨。他们正坐在SUV车后座上等待，而Azazel带领一帮人先走进了距离Erik办公室不远的一个小型健身房。

“要是我真的要准备沙漠风暴行动的话，说不定还比这容易些，”Erik冷静地说，声线里只露出一点点暗藏的紧张情绪。他昨天下午已经自己把这个地方完全检查过了，这不算是世界上最安全的建筑，但是最合适的选择。Charles会在这里接受最好的治疗，在最好的设备帮助下。

 

Charles从鼻子里哼了一声，喝了一口水。和此刻穿着往常正式而修身西装的Erik不同，他今天穿着宽松的运动服。他并没有坐在座位的另一头，而是挤在中间，紧贴住Erik，他温暖而坚实的身体依偎在Erik的身侧。“别告诉我你会全程待在房间里，在我被Deadpool训练的时候一直盯着看。”

“我们会包围着这间健身室，但待在房间外面。”Erik说。他一开始不太喜欢这个主意，但他知道Charles的复健不会那么容易。在他辛苦地练习的时候不需要大家都看着。“我会一直在这里等着。”他用手指扫过Charles的额角。“你一感觉到有什么不对劲就赶紧叫我。”

 

“我来告诉你什么不对劲，”Charles回答，抓起了Erik的另一只手，拉着他沿着自己的大腿缓缓向上滑，“从受伤以来我就没有 _性生活_ 了。我感觉像个单身汉。”

Erik在手被拉得更高之前阻止了他，但仍然放在Charles的腿上。“直到你能够完全恢复行走能力，我不会跟你做任何事，”他不容置疑地说，尽管这让他也非常难熬。他已经太久没有和Charles这么亲密接触了，但他不能去摸他，至少不能以他心知肚明的某种他俩都喜爱的方式。

“没错，”Charles说，“你不许说什么不想伤到我之类的废话。来一发手活儿总不会让我的腿伤加重吧。”

“胡说，”Erik不满地吐出一口气。“那么我们难道能忽略你的缝线吗？Logan从你肚子里挖出碎弹片、然后缝合的地方？缝针的伤口？”

 

“你这个人真无趣，”Charles低声抱怨，Erik不由自主地微笑起来。

他用一边胳膊揽住Charles，把他拉近得紧贴在Erik的怀里。Erik侧过头去，稍稍压低一点在Charles的耳畔低语。“一旦你复健结束并且得到医生允许之后，我就会把你压倒在最近的一块空地上，压着你狂干直到你腿软。”

Charles在Erik的怀中发抖。“那我又得再复健一次了。”

“最好Deadpool真跟Logan说得一样厉害，”Erik慢吞吞地说，让Charles大笑起来。

 

Azazel突然出现在车外，用指节敲了敲黑色的车窗玻璃。“都搞定了，”他说着，Erik摇下车窗，“每个人都就位了，Deadpool也已经准备好了。”

“很好。”Erik又关上车窗，Azazel又化作一阵红黑色的青烟消失不见。Erik打开门，下车之后转过身朝Charles伸出手。“我送你进去。”在把Charles交给Deadpool接管之前，他想先亲自见见这个人。

 

Charles小心翼翼地下车，凭借Erik的手和自己的手杖站直身体。“好的。”

他们一走进，迎接他们的不是健身房一贯的汗水与清洁剂的味道，而是一阵空调的冷风。这里没有别人，因为Erik已经打过了几个电话，给了负责人一些毫无遮掩的威胁然后送去了一大叠钱，Charles发现的时候已经来不及阻止。

“Azazel说Deadpool在这里。”经过一排脚踏车的时候，Erik开口。他感觉不到有人在这房里，只能感知到运动器材冰凉的金属，没有拉链，没有铆钉，没有手表，除了他自己的手下以外他感觉不到别的存在。“他在——”

 

“ **乃准备好了吗！** ”嘈杂的音乐突然毫无预警地从健身房的音响里爆发，把Charles吓得几乎跳了起来而Erik凭借着多年保持的冷静才没有立刻暴走。一个只穿着红色紧身衣的男子从天花板上跳下来，在空中翻了几个跟头才完美地在他们面前落地。

_不，等等！_ Charles无疑是感觉到Erik准备举起某辆单车砸人了，赶紧把手按在Erik的胳膊上。 _那是_ _Deadpool_ _。_

_你在逗我，_ Erik用思想回复他，因为音乐响得人根本没法说话。与此同时，他突然记起了Logan的描述——有点儿疯疯癫癫的。

“ **我听不见你们！！** ”Deadpool突然跳起了某种令人印象深刻的舞，Erik十分肯定人类的身体很难弯成那个样子。

_想像一下你要是也能变得那么柔韧_ ，当他们呆站着看的时候Erik轻佻地在脑海中对Charles说。他依然时刻准备着把最近的一把单车砸到Deadpool头上，如果他做出任何错误行动的话。

_我只想重新走路_ ，Charles看着Deadpool扭动身体，在地板上波浪状起伏着向他们靠近， _不是……这种程度。_

Deadpool跳着站起来，在音乐戛然而止的时候刚好摆出一个造型，留下一阵耳鸣一般的死寂。“哟大家好吗！切克闹！”

“很高兴见到你，”Charles冒险地开口，“谢谢你愿意到这里来找我们。”

“这是星辰预言的宿命！”Deadpool说，跪倒再低扯着自己的胸口。“那个红色的家伙来找我，预言了我们的未来！ **我们的旅程刚刚开始！我们是一体的！** ”

“呃，”Charles说。

Erik双臂交叉。“我真的一点不在乎你觉得这是命运还是什么，”他平淡地说，明确地表达自己的观点，“你到底能不能让他重新正常走路？”

Deadpool趴倒在地上，笑着打滚。“他——他刚才说，”他喘着粗气，在另一阵大笑爆发之前继续说道，“他说 _正常_ 。”

 

“我们走，”Erik说，一只手按在Charles的肩头让他转身。Azazel最好当心点，因为一旦Erik逮到了他——

“不，等等，”Charles出声，奋力甩开了Erik的手。他稍微晃动了一下但用手杖撑住了自己。“他能帮忙。”

“Charles，”Erik低吼，瞪了Deadpool一眼。他从地板上爬了起来，在原地打着转儿发出马一样的声音。

“Erik，”Charles坚定地说。“他很疯狂，我知道——没人比我更能看清楚——但我也看到了他很擅长自己的工作。我不想再靠手杖走路了。”

“我还会做超级牛逼的煎饼，”Deadpool插了进来。“我是说，超级牛逼的哦。”

“超级牛逼的煎饼哦，Erik，”Charles努力绷住脸说，“多超值啊。”

_一点不好笑。_ “好吧。”Erik大声地说，但让Charles明白这是他的最后妥协。“我会在外面候着。如果出了什么状况让我必须进来的话，”他补充，直接看着Deadpool，“你会发现自己被非常牛逼的哑铃勒断脖子。”

 

_我简直不敢相信你刚才说出“非常牛逼”这个词，_ Charles听上去十分惊喜。

Deadpool上前一步，Erik没有暴打他一顿的唯一理由是Charles还在他旁边，如果这么做很可能伤到他。他强迫自己站在原地，警惕着，这时候Deadpool一把搂住了他的肩膀。

“别担心，老兄，”他以一种本应是安慰但其实让Erik更加火大的口气说，“我们会想念你的。”他开始上窜下跳。“我想念你的笑~想念你的外套~想念你白色袜子~和你身上的味道~~”

“够了，”Erik咬牙出声，推开Deadpool，小心地往Charles的相反方向推的。“开始训练吧。”他走到一旁，退至门边，准备让自己扎根在门外一直等到治疗结束。一有问题 ** _立刻_** 通知我。

 

_我已经开始想你了，_ Charles甜蜜蜜地说，他愉快的心情就像有形的温暖一般抚慰了Erik。Erik用能力打开门准备离开的时候，Charles在他的唇角落下羽毛般轻柔的一吻，然后Erik感到自己的意识飘走了，不再属于自己而是完全专注于他即将进行的严酷训练。

 

Erik要是说这个吻没有让自己好受一些的话，就是在骗自己了。他用适当力度关上门，然后将能力伸展到整个建筑，寻找着Azazel。他相信Charles说的Deadpool能帮上忙，但他依然要跟自己的副手来一场小小的谈话，因为他没有告知自己Deadpool的……谁知道是什么问题。

让Azazel不好过会让他自己觉得爽一些，至少是这样。

 

**

 

于是就这样开始了Charles人生中最为紧凑的一个星期。在第一次复健过后，他在床上躺了一整晚，浑身的每一块肌肉都在疼，完全筋疲力尽以至于Erik在房间里踱步诅咒要用一把小钝刀割掉Deadpool的脑袋时，他都无法开口辩解。而第一天还只是个开始。但不容置疑的是，Charles正在一点点好起来，那大概是阻止Erik打倒Deadpool的唯一原因。每一天，他伤腿的疼痛都在减轻，过了一阵子之后，他都不需要拐杖来行走了。Logan过来看了他，在检查上课的时候发出了赞赏的声音，因为伤口已经愈合成为Charles苍白肌肤上的暗红疤痕。每件事，看上去，都在好转。

 

一天晚上，在Erik刷完牙之后开始换睡衣的时候，Charles出声，“我想我很快就能回家了。”

Erik顿时僵住了。尽管他正背对着Charles在衣柜里找衣服，但不难猜出他的表情：惊讶，紧张，困惑，失望。因为这些情感正在他的脑海中盘旋，快速而让人眩晕。“不，”他说，甚至都没有真的考虑。

Charles皱起眉头。“不？Erik，我在这里待了快一个月了。我在家也可以养伤。”

“Guerrero还在逃，”Erik简洁地说，套上了一件灰色T恤。

“外面总是会有一些危险，”Charles指出。“你不能让我永远闷在你的公寓里。”

“所以你在我这里感觉到 _闷_ 。”

“哦——没有。”他叹气。“也许有一点儿。我有几个星期没有出门了，Erik。你应该能理解我为什么感觉到有点快被逼疯了。”

“如果你想出门走走，你可以告诉我。我可以带你出去散步。”

 

“不是那样的。是……”他凝望着Erik肩膀僵硬的线条，吁了口气，“我是说，你总不会打算让我永远待在这里吧，不是吗？”

他以为会得到一句不屑一顾的“当然不是”。但Erik一言不发。他并没有立刻否认，一阵漫长的、沉重的沉默直到Charles不可置信地再次开口才被打破，“你真的这么想？”

“会很糟糕吗？”Erik咬着牙关，漫无目的地把衣柜里的挂衣架挪来挪去，显然是为了避免转身面对他。

 

Charles，本来准备好关灯睡觉，此刻坐起身来。“Erik。你是说……？”

Erik顿了一会儿，然后摇摇头，用比平常略大的力气关上了衣柜门。“不，我什么都没说。忘了吧。”

但他的语气却表示并非如此，而Charles自己被这个念头弄得欢快了一分钟。不会很糟糕的，完全不会。他在这里待得很舒服。在他们俩交往的近三年里，他会时不时来这里过夜；尽管他从前没有长时间停留过，但最近的一个月他不能说过得不愉快，当然除了自己中枪这整件事。Erik是个极其细心的室友，总是保证Charles能感到舒服，早早起床帮Charles泡茶，即使在有家务没做完的时候也不让Charles帮忙。他不在乎Charles占着浴室有多长时间，而且每次看电视的时候都让Charles来选节目。他根据Charles的口味在冰箱里储粮（当Charles刚来的时候冰箱是空的，但很快Erik就在里面塞满了巧克力牛奶，新鲜水果还有Charles喜欢的一切食物，即使只是偶尔一提的东西），他吃完东西会自己收拾；他还会读书给Charles帮他入睡。Erik的衣柜里甚至放了一套象棋组，Charles总想和他下一盘但总是忘记。

他的公寓很让人舒适。在这几个星期内，开始变得有些让人烦闷但并非由于Erik。如果Charles能够出门，如果他能够从此住在这里，每天早晨去大学上班，晚上回来和Erik相聚——这一点也不坏。

 

“Erik，”他开口打破沉默，“过来这里。”

过了一会儿，Erik用能力关了灯，让他们俩都陷入黑暗之中。他没有听到Erik移动的声音，但又过了片刻，床垫被压低，被子沙沙作响然后Erik温暖的躯体躺到他的身边。Charles靠过去把头倚在Erik的肩上，感觉到那里的肌肉因为自己的触碰而紧绷起来。

“如果你是说我应该搬进来住，”他过了一刻轻声开口，“我不会……反对。”

Erik完全僵住了。“Charles？”

他很高兴现在一片漆黑，看不见彼此的表情。他挪得更近，整个身体贴住Charles的后背，继续说道，“我是说，我们整个月都住在一起。看上去行得通。你没有什么让我抓狂的习惯，我希望我也没有。你会烧饭，而我会好好洗盘子，只要你愿意让我动手洗的话。再说，你这里离我学校更近，所以这没有问题……”

 

他努力阻止自己窥视Erik的思想。每逢这样的时刻，他都让Erik一个人静静地思考，而不是自己潜入他脑海强迫他立刻做出回答。他们一言不发地躺了一分钟，然后又过去了一分钟。接着Erik转过身来把Charles拉进怀里，鼻子抵在Charles的发间。

“是的，”他说，就好像这从始至终是Charles的主意，“你可以留下。”

Charles在他的肩头发笑。“感谢你的成全。”

“不，我是认真的，”Erik松开怀抱，低下头吻了他。他在黑暗中迷了路，嘴唇擦过Charles的鼻梁。Charles不禁微笑，仰起头让他们嘴唇相触，那种味道炽热而熟悉。Erik紧紧抱着他，胳膊环在Charles的腰际，一条腿用力地压着Charles。

 

_留下来，_ 他说，轻咬着Charles的下唇。 _我想要你留下。_

Charles在他们接吻的途中轻叹，惊讶于向他涌来的那些真挚的、毫无保留的情感。 _我也想留_ _下_ 。

 

**

 

三个月后，他正窝在床上看《行尸走肉》，这时候手机震动起来。“喂？”他没有查看来电就直接接通。他几乎百分之九十肯定是谁。

“嗨，”Erik说，“你在家吗？”

一阵轻微的激动情绪穿过他的身体，因为那个词： **家** 。这种眩晕的不真实感还没有消退，而他希望永远不要消失。“是的，”他回答，“我在家。”

“很好。我半小时后回去。吃饭了吗？”

“没有，我在等你。”

“行。我回去的时候会带……”

“中国菜。”Charles建议。

“那行。没问题。”

 

他们一挂断电话，Charles就站起身来倒了杯水，坐在书房里懒散地批改论文。八点的时候，他又给Erik打了电话但没人接。他知道Erik有多忙，所以并没有放在心上。九点整，他在前门和书房之间徘徊了几次，努力不大惊小怪。Erik可能是被什么事情拖住了。他总是在最后一秒赶上别的事情，生意啊重要的会议啊或是别的什么跟纽约城运转息息相关的各种事务。

 

通常这不会令Charles担心，但如今他们住在一起，他才开始意识到Erik有多频繁地在外奔波，并且Erik有多少次都不愿意带他一起去。当然，他知道Erik并不是每次任务都喊他，但最近他时常坐在空荡的房子里等待Erik回家，才突然发现Erik从前其实把他作为telepath带在身边的场合实在很少。并且他十分确定，最近几个星期Erik把这些场合削减得比从前更少。

 

原因十分明显：Erik担心他。自从中枪以来，Erik就十分关心他的安全，从不带他去办公室，走在路上的时候永远让他保持在自己手臂的范围之内。他甚至考虑过给Charles安排个保镖，但Charles坚决反对。最近唯一的一次Erik带他出门，是在某个街角跟一个毒贩见面。Erik和Angel在外面和那人交涉，而Azazel和Charles待在车里等待Erik的命令。这次会见波澜不惊地结束了，Charles毫无用处，直到Erik之后送他回家，并且保证忙完别的事情再回来陪Charles，Charles才反应过来Erik带他来这个不重要的活动只是为了给他找点事做。

Erik之前也很关心他的安全，但不像这样。Charles觉得现在让人十分火大。

 

他坐在沙发上啜饮着一杯酒，门终于开了。他瞥了一眼挂钟，发现已经是午夜十二点半，并不算晚得离谱。为了读完手头的这一页，他并没有从书本中抬起头来，一直到Erik在门边咳嗽了一声，“你没必要等我。”

“嗯，本没这个打算。只是忘记了时间。”他记下了读到的页码，合上书，把它搁在咖啡桌上。“我很庆幸我等了。我想和你谈一谈。”

他的语气本没有很严重，但Erik警惕地皱起眉头。“什么？”

Charles拍了拍身边的位置。“过来，坐下。”

Erik没有从门口移开。他的视线扫过Charles的脸，无疑是想要从他的表情推测出什么，于是Charles向他露出宽慰的一笑。看到这个，Erik收紧的下巴才放松下来，把外套摊在沙发背上，然后坐在被邀请的位置。“要谈什么？”

“我们的合作。我们 _事业上_ 的合作。明确来说，是关于你为什么不带我出去办事。”

“上星期——”

“任何长了眼睛的人都能看出来，那孩子根本构不成什么威胁，大概除了能威胁他自己。你根本不需要带我去。”Charles朝他靠近一点，强迫Erik看着自己的眼睛。“Erik，告诉我实话。你不让我参与你的生意，因为你担心我，是不是？”

有一会儿，Erik显得迟疑。Charles能看出他在脑海中试图反驳，想出合理的、圆滑的借口——但在完全形成之前就消失了。

“我想要保证你的安全，”Erik把视线移开。“这有错吗？”

“不。但如果是以你的安全为代价，那么我不同意。”

“ _我的安全_ ？”

“没错，”Charles加重了语气。“你的安全。别假装你可以抵抗一切针对你或是你手下的袭击。你一开始就是为了这个招我来的。如果有一天，你因为我不在场而受伤了……嗯，我也希望你安全。不是只有你想要做保护者的角色，知道吗？”

 

Erik沉默地握住了Charles的手，用拇指轻轻揉捏他的指节。然后他俯身向前，吻住了他，缓慢而有力。Charles警告他， _这可不会分散我的注意力_ ，但并没有推开他。相反，他揪住Erik的领口，将彼此拉得更近，完全无法掩饰自己有多么想念这个。自他受伤以来，他们只潦草地亲吻过，唯一一次Charles试图解开Erik的皮带，而Erik抓住他乱动的手，坚定地说了“不行”。但Charles现在已经拆掉了绷带，而且跛行也几乎难以察觉了。当他抬手解开Erik衬衫的时候，Erik并没有阻止他，于是他将手指滑了进去，触摸他胸前和腹部坚实的肌肉。

 

Erik的脑海中逐渐燃起欲望的火焰，比往常更加炽热而强烈——三个月没有碰过对方了，对Erik而言想必比Charles更加难熬，而此刻性欲蔓延，逐渐抹去Erik的疑虑。他将Charles向后推，令他躺倒在沙发上，然后揪着他衬衫的下摆，中途并没有断开他们的吻。用鼻子沉重地呼吸，Charles弓起背来帮忙把衬衫拉高到肩膀。Erik稍稍抬起身体让他脱下衬衫，Charles把它丢到了沙发后的某个角落，然后俩人再度热吻。他的手指贴在Charles的胸口，挑逗地在乳头处滑动，接着又悄无声息地向下移动。Charles抬起胯部紧贴在Erik的下身，努力传递出一阵不耐烦的情绪。

 

但随后Erik略带迟疑的手指碰到了他火热的勃起，来到Charles的下腹，令他像被冷雨冲刷一般打了个寒战。

“不要停，”Charles在Erik的唇上低语，闭着眼睛。“求你。”

Erik的思想不确定地前后游移，犹豫是否要下定决心。他害怕让Charles的伤口恶化，这个想法从一开始就足够明显了，但他脑海中的另一个声音在迟疑地想， _他几乎痊愈了，不会弄伤他的，如果我们慢一些的话就不会。_

Charles向他送去无言的鼓励情绪，拇指从Erik的脸颊滑到他的下颌。过了一会儿，Erik坐起身，但在Charles来得及抗议之前，他将手覆上Charles腹部的伤疤，那里暗红的边缘开始褪成浅粉色。Charles颤抖起来，在Erik轻柔抚慰伤口的时候试图保持不动，忍不住收紧双眉。当Erik的手指有一些贴近他腰侧的时候，Charles扭动身子笑出声来。

 

“还是很怕痒，”Erik轻微地露出笑容。

“人们不可能 _变得_ 不怕痒，”Charles低声抱怨。他挑起一侧眉毛，“满意了？”

Erik的笑容消失了。他的手指停在了Charles的肋骨下面，轻轻地按压着。“我不希望这种事再发生到你身上。”

“以你的工作性质，永远都会有风险。你在招我的哪一天告诉我的，记得吗？”

“我知道。”Erik的手指再度划过伤疤，呼出一口气，Charles刚好能听到它在颤抖。“我只是……”

尽管他努力隐藏自己脑海中的念头，Charles还是立即捕捉到了： **如果他能让** **Charles** **离开——如果他说服** **Charles** **让他不再关心自己，如果他假装对他没感觉，然后将** **Charles** **赶走，如果他将他推开；那么他将再也见不到** **Charles** **，但** **Charles** **会安全地生活——**

 

Charles擂了他胸口一拳，用尽全力。“如果你 _胆敢_ 再那么想，我以后每天都开车到你的办公室堵你。”

“抱歉，”Erik说，但他的思想并非如此。每种可能性都得考虑，那正是Erik思考的方式。尽管这十分惹怒了Charles，但他也不能责怪他。

 

过了一会儿，他重新压上Charles的大腿，然后低下身子亲吻那处伤口。Charles感觉胸口哽住，在Erik亲吻伤疤、然后将手移向腰带的时候努力保持静止。Erik的手指插进了Charles的皮带，直到Charles拱起下身回应他的触摸，心甘情愿而无比顺从。

 

他们缓慢地脱去衣服，一件件丢在沙发旁边。尽管他们已经太久没有碰过彼此了，但他们的动作没有丝毫急促的色带。Erik看上去想要慢慢来，在做点什么之前先触摸遍他全身的每一寸肌肤。Charles在他身下乖乖不动，凝视着他的脸，任由他探索着自己全身光滑、苍白的肌肤，还有散在各处的细小雀斑。

“满意了？”当Erik终于再次回到伤疤智商，将温热的手掌贴在那里。

“慢点，”Erik警告他。“如果疼的话，告诉我让我立刻停下。”

Charles坏笑。“我很乐意躺着不动，让你来服侍我。”

 

这可能是他一生中动作最慢的一次性爱，但中间有些什么东西令它在使人难忍的同时又无比愉悦。Erik比Charles记忆中的任何一次都还要小心翼翼，既贴心又让人不爽。他不让自己的体重完全压在Charles身上，也从不动得快一些，但他缓慢的插入足以将他们俩渐渐地、渐渐地攀上安静的、颤栗的巅峰，让彼此都变得浑身发烫，难以呼吸，满身是汗。

 

之后，Charles窝在沙发上，而Erik起身用一件衣服把他们俩擦干净。当他们稍微整洁了一点儿之后，Erik坐在Charles的脚边开口，“明天跟我一起。我想要你参加一个会议。”

Charles翻了个白眼。即使是经过了这样一场愉快的高潮之后，他发现自己还是被惹到了。“你是真的需要我呢，还只是某种安慰我的行为？”

Erik俯身捡起自己的衬衫，所以回答的时候看不见表情，“我永远需要你。”

他声音里有某种认真的东西让Charles的不满消失了。“Erik……”

“所以从今往后你每次陪我办事都得穿着防弹衣，”Erik继续说，套上了衬衫。“在明天的会议之前，我还要带你去靶场练习枪法，所以把明天的事情都推掉。”他朝Charles投来询问的一眼。“能接受吗？”

Charles坐起身，在Erik的肩头落下一个吻。当他伸出手缠住Erik的手指，Erik捏了捏，令Charles禁不住贴在他的衬衫上微笑起来。“非常乐意。”

 

FIN.


End file.
